


Change is Gonna Come

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Driving, Fingering, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken night with Mick, Jim wonders what really happened.<br/>When he remembers, he decides to take a leap with revealing a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change is Gonna Come

**Author's Note:**

> Title to Olly Murs.
> 
> This is all fictional!

Jim woke with a soft groan, his head hurt and he was mentally cursing himself for going out and drinking so much, but it was the only way for him to stop thinking so many stupid things. He rolled over then slowly opened his eyes, blinking away sleep as much as he could before pulling his glasses on then rolling back onto his back.

A slight mumble from beside him made Jim turn his head, his eyes widened when he saw his friend laying there; the tall man shuffled back, realized that Mick was still deep in sleep, he could tell that the bigger man was naked and that shocked him a little more.

Jim managed to keep himself calm, he looked around and he noticed he wasn't even in his own home; he slipped out of the bed, finding his clothing easily and then getting dressed. Making sure he had everything, he took off out the room then downstairs, pulling his shoes and coat on; he found Mick's keys and let himself out, he locked the door behind him and pushed the keys through the letter-box.

He felt a little bad for just leaving like this, but then he had no idea what he'd done the night before, he just remembered drinking and drinking; he needed to sort his thoughts out before he could jump to conclusions, even if both himself and Mick were naked when he woke up.

The guitarist shook off his thoughts and headed for home, wanting a shower then some clean clothing, coffee and food; he knew he would probably have to avoid Mick for a while, he was grateful to know that Stone Sour would be going out on tour soon and he would get away from this place...And away from Mick.

* * *

Mick slowly stirred from his peaceful sleep, he rolled over and stretched out, a small yawn leaving his lips, he carefully opened his eyes and slipped out of bed. He realized something was off and he checked his room, blinking when he noticed his friend wasn't there; he could remember being with Jim.

He got out of bed and got dressed into some clean clothing, heading straight downstairs, he just walked into his living room and smiled at the hair-tie that sat on his coffee table; Mick walked over and picked it up, he breathed in Jim's scent, it seemed to be the only proof that Jim was indeed there the night before.

Mick remembered awkwardly carrying Jim from his car and into his home, he sat the man on the couch and was about to leave make coffee to when Jim kissed him; he responded immediately, having always wanted to taste the taller man's mouth, he untied Jim's hair and put the hair-tie down on the table.

He had to wonder where exactly Jim had gone; he could just about remember the trip they made from the sofa and into his bedroom, their lips moving together and their bodies touching. Most of it was a blur, but he couldn't forget how amazing Jim sounded, and felt, as they became one.

Mick should have known Jim wouldn't remember anything, it was just a stupid drunken romp; he should have pushed Jim away, he wasn't as far gone as the taller-man. But he couldn't, he'd always been attracted to Jim, and the man's lips were addictive.

The big man shook off his thoughts and placed the hair-band down, he headed into his kitchen and set to making some food, knowing it was completely pointless to think about what happened, it would never happen again. Mick thoroughly doubted that Jim would even remember anything, so it just didn't matter...

* * *

Finally clean, dried and in new clothing, Jim sat down with his breakfast, happy to watch T.v while he ate. He couldn't stop thinking about Mick and what might have happened the night before; his phone rang and he looked at the caller ID, freezing when he noticed Mick's name. Jim bit his lip as he let the call ring out; he then put his bowl down and picked up his phone.

There was a little icon, telling him he had a voice-mail waiting, Jim took a deep breath then pressed play and put the phone to his ear, " _Hey Jim, sorry to bother you when you're busy. I just wanted to...Well, about last night-_ " Jim shifted when he heard Mick sigh, " _Anyway, you left your hair-tie here. Jim...I'm sorry, if what happened was wrong. I should have pushed you away but I'm an idiot. I hope you're okay...That you're not hurting from--Y'know...U-uh, bye._ "

Jim blinked and put his phone down, he really had done something with Mick the night before; he didn't hurt at all and he had to wonder what it was like, he wished he could remember being locked with Mick like that. He picked up his phone again and opened his contact list; he scrolled right down to Mick's number and just stared for a moment, wondering if he should call back.

He shook his thoughts off and hit call, placing the device to his ear and waiting for an answer; the ringing stopped and Jim heard something moving a little, " _Hello Jim._ "

"Uh hey, I just got out the shower...Sorry I missed your call," Jim smiled to himself, "You said I left my hair tie? I'm such a dunce," He chuckled softly, his heart racing a little when he heard Mick's deep laugh, "I'll have to get it sometime before tour..."

" _I could come drop it off, I'm free right now._ "

"It's no rush, I've got plenty!" Jim laughed again, hoping that Mick wouldn't push it, "Thanks for letting me know anyway."

" _Oh yeah...It's no problem._ "

"I'm gonna go now, gotta get dried properly and get some clothes on."

" _Of course, bye._ "

"See ya'." The line went dead and Jim hung up too, laying his phone back down on the table. Mick sounded a little upset and Jim felt really guilty...But then he still didn't know _exactly_ what happened and he didn't want to end up asking Mick about it, in case that hurt the bigger man more, knowing that he was far too drunk to remember anything.

Jim sighed and curled up on his couch, closing his eyes and hoping he could just remember one thing about what happened the night before; Mick wouldn't lie about something like that, not when he was straight--If they really did have sex, what did that make Mick? Jim always knew he was bisexual, but he also knew that Mick was straight, always had been and the big man was a fucking womanizer, he only ever had girlfriends...

The tall man sighed again, trying to ignore those thoughts and just focus on what happened. He could remember going to the bar, he definitely remembered ordering a drink and swallowing it down; then more soon joined, he got utterly drunk...

 

___~ ~ Jim burped softly, rubbing a hand over his face, he ordered another whiskey; he turned a little when he felt someone pressing against him, "You're pretty."_

_"'et o-off." The tall man moved a little and the other guy stumbled; he easily caught himself and glared at Jim._

_"Hey, you, he said get off," Jim turned the other way, staring hazily at his friend; the other guy grumbled and walked away, not willing to pick a fight with Mick, "C'mon, I think you've had one too many." He put his arm around Jim and directed him outside._

_"Dun' w-wanna le-ave."_

_"Tough shit," Mick pulled Jim closer, stopping the man from trying to get away, "I'm taking you to mine, so I can look after you. What were you thinking?" He dragged Jim over to his car and got him in the back-seat, "Don't puke."_

_"T-to, get 'run-k."_

_"That worked," Mick rolled his eyes and buckled Jim up, "Just hold on." He shook his head then stepped back and closed the door; he soon got into the driver-seat and drove off to home. Jim muttered the whole while back, Mick tried to block him out but it seemed as if the man was singing something to himself._

_It didn't take too long and they finally got to Mick's house. The big man got out then helped Jim, he managed to shut the doors and lock his car up, and he dragged Jim to his house and got them inside, before closing and locking the door. Jim hummed as he was walked through to the living room, he sighed when Mick dumped him on the sofa; he stared at the bigger-man, his brown eyes completely hazed over from too much alcohol._

_"I'll make you some coffee..." Mick shook his head a little and went to move. Jim reacted quickly, he pulled Mick down and pressed their lips together, doing something he would never have the courage to do if he was sober; his mind completely spiralled out of control when Mick actually returned the kiss._

_Those big hands were in his hair, easily pulling out the tie that held his locks together. Jim gripped onto Mick's shirt as their tongues fought, he eventually pulled away to breathe, catching the look of lust in Mick's eyes, and he stood up and pressed himself to Mick, silently begging for more._

_Mick understood, he put the tie down and led Jim upstairs; the lust too much for him to want to stop. Jim kept close to Mick, sometimes kissing the bigger-man, letting his hands wander; Mick's did too, both their arousal slowly spiked. They got into Mick's room and Jim deeply kissed the man again, enjoying how Mick's hands roamed to his jeans._

_They fell onto the bed together, staying close and letting their tongues battle while clothing became looser. Jim pulled away to gasp for breath, a moan slipped out as Mick's fingers rubbed his erection through his boxers, he moved and they were soon naked, aching to have each other... ~ ~_

 

Jim shot up, his heart racing as he remembered what happened; being with Mick like that, how good the man felt inside him...How amazing he sounded as they moved together. The tall man let out a shaky-breath, he couldn't believe he actually had sex with Mick, it was something he'd always wanted, but he did that while he was drunk and while Mick wasn't even his boyfriend...

Despite knowing that it was something he wanted to happen, he couldn't help but feel guilty for being so wasted; he knew he had to do something to make it up to Mick, he wasn't sure about how the larger man felt right now.

After all, Jim had just left without even waiting for Mick to wake. The taller-guitarist shut all his thoughts off and got up, quickly running upstairs and changing; then pulling his leathers on, grabbing his keys and heading off downstairs.

He walked through to his garage then he hit the little button on his hand-held to open the door up; once that was done, he pushed his bike out, pressed the button again and watched the door close, he put his house-keys away then pulled his helmet on and got onto his bike. He made sure to tighten it enough then started his bike up and took off to Mick's house.

* * *

Mick was happily relaxing on his sofa, petting Moose and just watching T.v, one of his favorite shows was on and he was glad to have caught it. He couldn't help thinking about Jim, as much as he didn't want to, he was now totally sure that Jim didn't remember anything from last night, that upset him a little but then he should have known better.

Jim was drunk, Mick was almost-sober: the lust urging him on, he had made a mistake by not pushing Jim away, but then he didn't regret it...He'd had relationships with guys before, but he got over that stage, or he thought he had, until Jim swooped in and stole his heart...

He sighed and looked down at his cat, unable to pay attention to the T.v with thoughts about Jim overpowering him. He still listened though, his ears perking up when the sound for news rang out, _"A crash has occurred on the junction between Park Lane and Richter Street,"_ Mick looked up when he heard his street name mentioned, _"A drunken man drove into the side of a turning motorcyclist. The driver hit off his steering wheel and has been sent to hospital, the cyclist came off with a few scratches and a slight concussion. In other news, a young man was stabbed on his way home from work-"_

Mick blinked when his door-bell rang, he moved Moose, got up and quickly answered the door; blinking when he noticed Jim there, a small smile on the man's face, "So...Someone trashed my bike..."

"Wait, that was just on the news, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Jim laughed, "I got off lucky."

"Come in!" Mick hurried Jim inside, shutting the door then leading the man into the living room and siting him down before going into the kitchen and getting an ice pack out the freezer, "The man said you got a concussion."

"Paramedics said I was okay enough to go, so I continued coming here...The towing company is gonna tell me when I can have my bike back," Jim took his gloves off, set them down then got his jacket off and draped it behind him; he stood up and wiggled out of his leather pants, leaving himself in his white wife-beater and a pair of loose jean-shorts that stopped at his knees, "It's nothing really." He managed to pull his boots off then got the pants off and laid them on his jacket, just leaving his boots on the floor.

Moose came up beside Jim and he happily stroked her, "Dude, you're insane...Concussions aren't 'nothing'." Mick rolled his eyes and made a cup of coffee for Jim, he grabbed the ice-pack and the mug then walked back into his living room, freezing a little when he noticed Jim's leathers on the sofa; he ignored his thoughts and joined Jim, putting the cup down then holding out the ice-pack.

"I don't need that," Jim smiled to Mick, "It really is nothing, I wasn't made to go to the hospital. I'm fine."

"Oh shush," Mick shifted closer and placed the pack on Jim's forehead, "I don't care, and I’m not having you pass out."

"Mick, you don't have to." Jim put his hand on Mick's arm.

Mick shrugged, "I want to, you're my friend and I'm gonna make sure you're taken care of. Maybe you should clean your cuts...Make sure they don't get infected."

"If I clean them, will you stop with the ice-pack? I feel fine."

"Okay..." Mick pulled the pack away from Jim's head, "Come on, you can clean them in the kitchen." He got up and so did Jim, they both walked through to the kitchen and Mick put the ice-pack away. He then found his first aid kit out and opened it up; making sure he had everything.

"Got enough?"

"Yup," Mick moved, "Go right ahead, I'll go grab your coffee."

"Thanks." Jim smiled, Mick nodded and walked out of the room. Jim happily set to cleaning up his wounds, biting his lip to stop any hisses of pain and to keep his concentration; Mick padded back into the kitchen, he put the cup down then smiled at what Jim was doing.

"Need help?"

"Uh...Maybe."

"Okay, with what?"

"My back...Most of them are there, I can do my arms but..."

Mick nodded and collected some of the supplies, "You'll have to take your shirt off."

"Yeah, I know," Jim put the things down then took his shirt off and just dumped it at his feet; quickly going back to cleaning the wounds on his arms, "Thanks for this, you're an awesome friend."

"Well, yeah..." Mick smiled to himself, he only wanted to help Jim so he could get over the fact that they were only ever going to be friends; he set to cleaning the cuts on Jim's back, "Oh, I put your hair-tie in your jacket pocket."

"Thanks a lot Mick." Jim relished in how careful Mick was, he loved it when he could feel the man's warm hands touching his back as he cleaned some of the cuts, he felt like he was in complete heaven; he finished cleaning up his arms and dropped the pads onto the worktop, just letting Mick do his back since that was the worse.

"Maybe when you're healed up, you should get a massage, I bet your back will need it. What happened anyway? I mean, I heard but..."

"Yeah...That sounds good," Jim nodded, "Well, I just decided to come here for my hair-tie since you said you weren't busy, I thought it would be a good surprise. I was riding and as I went to turn down this street, that car just swerved from out of nowhere, clipped my bike and sent me flying. I'm surprised I wasn't more hurt than what I am. It hurt like a fucking bitch..."

"I bet it did...It's good that you're okay though, I'd hate it if it was worse and you ended up in hospital. That guy shouldn't have been wasted."

"Oh, I know," Jim moved away from Mick and the man put the stuff down, figuring Jim had enough; the tall-man turned around, picked the drink up and took a sip, "That actually reminded me of something."

"Really?" Mick set to putting his first-aid kit away, throwing the used pads into the trash, "What was that?"

"Well y'know," Jim finished the coffee and put the cup down, turning to Mick again and making sure he had the man's attention, "Last night."

"Right, that..." Mick shrugged, "It's okay, like I said, I wanna make sure you're okay, I've seen you drunk before and I know you can get really clumsy so I was just helping out. I'm glad you weren't sick in my car." He smiled, slightly hoping that Jim had remembered everything that had happened.

"I wasn't sick at all," Jim smiled too, moving closer to Mick, "And I didn't mean that. You know what I meant."

"What?"

"The sex..."

"...U-uh yeah. I'm really sorry about that, I was such an ass to ta-"

Jim cut Mick off by pushing their lips together, not caring about what Mick was going to say; he didn't want it to just be a 'drunken mistake' or a 'one night stand', he wanted much more. Mick's initial shock wore off almost immediately, he kissed Jim back, loving the feel of the man's lips, and this time he knew that Jim was sober so it couldn't possibly be brushed off.

The taller-man's insides flipped a little when he felt Mick's lips pressing against his own, he deepened the kiss, his arms sliding around Mick's body and his tongue begging for entrance; Mick opened his lips up, moaning softly as Jim's tongue passed through his mouth, his arms wrapped around Jim's neck.

Mick soon pushed his tongue against Jim's, the older happily pulled his tongue back, allowing Mick to take over the kiss. The bigger-man let his tongue explore Jim's mouth before pressing the anatomy to Jim's: the taller man responded and their tongues twisted together, rubbing slightly and causing both of them to let out a moan.

Jim broke the kiss, desperate for oxygen; he panted softly and so did Mick, they stared at each other, the older-man slowly smiling, "I meant...I didn't want to be drunk, if that ever happened. I wanted to be sober, I wanted to say that you're my boyfriend. But I didn't even know you liked guys."

"I don't," Mick shrugged, "I just like you, a lot. I've wanted you for a while...And, when you kissed me last night, I just gave into it."

"I don't mind. From what I remember, it was fucking fantastic, you were amazing and careful. I love that and I'm pretty sure that I love you."

"I'm the same Jim," Mick smiled, "Will you be mine?"

"Yes, of course," Jim smiled too, "What were you gonna say anyway?"

"I don't think that matters now..." Mick kissed Jim again, unable to keep away from his lips. Jim happily returned the kiss, completely loving the way their lips moved together. Jim pressed himself to Mick a little, wanting more from the man: knowing he would remember everything this time.

Mick broke the kiss and smirked a little, he took Jim's hand then led them upstairs and into his bedroom. Jim removed Mick's shirt once they were settled inside the room, he ran his hands over the man's chest and leaned down, placing a small kiss on the tattoo that sat on Mick's right-shoulder.

Jim moved to the other side and repeated himself; he soon directed Mick to the bed and sat the bigger man down, making sure he was far enough on the mattress before climbing on too and starting up another deep-kiss, his hands cupping Mick's cheeks as his tongue roamed through the man's mouth.

With their groins pressing together, Mick bucked his hips a little, creating some friction and making them let out a moan; Jim rolled his hips and another moan left both their lips, he broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Mick's neck, rocking his hips slowly so their arousal brushed slightly, making them want more.

Mick tilted his head a little, allowing Jim to kiss along his neck, he completely relished in the older-man's lips; soft moans spilling from his own as Jim kept his hips moving. The bigger-man's hands went to Jim's shorts and he easily got them unfastened, making sure to tug at them so Jim could feel that he needed more.

Jim pulled away and slipped off Mick; he easily shed his shorts and quickly got rid of Mick's pants. He licked his lips a little when he noticed Mick's erection, completely obvious now he was only clad in boxers; Mick moved back onto the bed and Jim quickly followed. The tall-man leaned down and kissed Mick's shin, his lips followed the pattern of the 'Slipknot' tattoo that lay on the side, he soon moved up, nipping at Mick's flesh a little.

Mick happily lay back, letting Jim explore his flesh as much as he wanted, despite his aching erection. Jim slowly inched closer to Mick's boxers and the bigger-man's cock twitched in anticipation, Jim quickly moved though, going to Mick's left shin and kissing the flesh there, getting a small sigh off Mick.

Jim just smirked to himself, kissing along Mick's shin and lightly tracing the outline of the Scorpio symbol before moving up again. This time, when he reached the bottom of Mick's boxers, he moved to the hem and lightly kissed the man's stomach, playfully slipping his tongue beneath the hem of the boxers just to tease Mick a little more.

The bigger-man let out a whimper this time, he was almost completely hard and he was aching to feel Jim touching his cock, or doing anything with the appendage. He looked down to his new boyfriend and gasped softly when he was met with Jim's lust-filled brown eyes, he could still see the love there.

Jim took the hem of Mick's boxers between his teeth, the bigger man automatically lifted his hips and his boxers were soon gone: thrown carelessly onto the floor. Jim moved up Mick and kissed the man's chest, letting his fingers lightly run along the man's growing erection, trying to ignore how much his own was aching to be freed.

Mick sighed heavily, a little annoyed but completely turned on by what Jim was doing. He let his own hands roam down and quickly pulled Jim's boxers down, loving how the man gasped slightly; he trailed his finger's to his boyfriend's erection, wrapping them around instantly and slowly stroking the length. Jim moaned against Mick's chest, his own fingers responding by curling around Mick's girth, he slowly pumped the man and Mick's moans soon joined his own in the air.

Both of them hardened fully in each other's hands, they pulled away and Mick switched their positions, wanting to tease Jim a little before he gave into his real desire. He got rid of Jim's boxers then sucked three of his finger's until they were coated enough, he pressed one to Jim's entrance and rubbed the tight muscles; upon feeling his boyfriend relax, he pushed his finger in and slowly stretched out his walls as much as he could.

Mick soon felt Jim's walls loosen and he added another finger, thrusting slightly along with scissoring; the tall-man now a moaning mess beneath him, once he was sure Jim was okay, he added the third digit, wanting to be sure he loosened Jim up enough. Mick stretched out the man's walls as much as he could, relishing in each moan his boyfriend gave.

The bigger-man withdrew his fingers when he felt Jim pushing against them; the taller man whimpered softly and pulled Mick down into a kiss, the bigger man happily indulged in his boyfriend's lips, he soon pulled away though and spat into his hand, he slicked up his cock then pressed himself closer to Jim. The older spread his legs and nodded to Mick; the bigger man smiled softly, and took his cock in hand, he pressed the head to Jim's entrance and slowly pushed in.

Jim moaned out as Mick penetrated him; his eyes closed automatically and his head tipped back a little. Mick slid into Jim, he got half-way before pausing and moving his hands to his boyfriend's hips, he pushed himself in the rest of the way and moaned with the tall-man: feeling completely overwhelmed by his heat; Mick kissed his boyfriend's cheek and his eyes fluttered open, a soft smile spreading across his face, he kept his arms twisted around Mick's neck and just waited for the man to move.

Mick, glad to see that his boyfriend was okay, slowly started thrusting: easily creating a good rhythm, both of them moaned into the air, Mick shifted a little and wrapped Jim up in his arms, slowly feeling his boyfriend moving along to his thrusts. He happily set with a pace, their moans picked up and the air around them slowly heated, their bodies warming up too.

The tall-man melted into Mick, moving his hips to the younger-man's thrusts; he already felt like he was in heaven, completely adoring how perfectly Mick slid in and out of his body. Mick quickened his pace a little, Jim's moans became louder, along with his own; he got a little closer to his boyfriend's prostate and Jim's moans mixed with small whimpers.

Mick pushed himself more, moving quicker so they both got pleasure; the air around them was heating up much quicker, their bodies beginning to sweat as they continued to move. Mick hit Jim's prostate and the man cried out, gripping down at his boyfriend's muscled back as the pleasure shot through his body, his back arching off the bed. The taller-guitarist realized that Mick had sped up and he soon began moving his hips to Mick's pace, relishing as Mick's moans became louder.

Jim moaned loudly as Mick slammed into his prostate again, his nails sunk into his boyfriend's skin, causing the man to hiss softly; Jim merely kept up with Mick as the man moved, both of them getting louder with each thrust, and roll of hips. Jim's eyes closed as more pleasure washed over his body, his cock beginning to leak as his climax bubbled away, Jim could feel his boyfriend spilling pre-cum and was happy to know that Mick was close too.

Mick moved a hand to Jim's cock, his fingers immediately wrapping around the length and jerking him off to the rhythm they had; Jim could only arch more, his noises a mixture of moans, groans and slight whimpers as his climax came closer to the surface. Mick continued pushing himself, watching as Jim's face changed, his own noises were a little out of control, grunts and groans leaving his lips amongst uneven breaths.

Jim completely lost himself when Mick hit against his sweet-spot again, a loud throaty-groan spilled from his lips as he came over Mick's hand and their lower-bodies. Mick thrust himself once more and joined Jim in the bliss, a loud groan leaving his mouth as Jim's new tightness milked him dry. Their bodies shuddered together but continued moving, riding out their high as much as they could.

Slowly, they settled and Mick carefully pulled out of Jim before plopping himself down onto the bed; he hugged Jim close and kissed his shoulder, panting softly and feeling a little dazed from his high. The tall-man smiled lazily, snuggling into Mick's warmth as much as he could, his own breathing completely lost. Mick held Jim close, their breathing eventually caught up and they smiled to each other, both still a little lost from their climax.

Jim moved a little and kissed Mick's cheek, "You're so amazing..."

"You too baby," Mick smiled a little more, "I love you James."

Jim blushed slightly but smiled more, "I love you too Mickael," He yawned slightly and sighed, "Wanna sleep."

"Yeah...Me too," Mick moved a little and Jim reluctantly pulled away, he moved too and they both got under the bed-covers; instantly cuddling together again, "Night."

"Goodnight Mick." Both of them closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep: completely content and ready for their time together.


End file.
